Flawless White Fox, Immortal Lovers
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Kim JongDae dan Kim MinSeok adalah pasangan suami-istri muda yang bahagia. Saling mencintai? Itu jelas. Tapi saling mempercayai? Entahlah... / Yang seorang adalah Kumiho dan yang seorang lagi adaha vampire. / Apakah mereka masih akan tetap bersama ketika rahasia masing-masing terbongkar? / Well, biarkan hati yang bicara... [a fluffy EXO fanfics, ChenMin couple]


Shitsureishimaaaasu~

hajimemashite, boku wa **Hibiki Kurenai** desu...

author baru dalam dunia fanfics EXO, te~he~

yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

**Title :**** Flawless White Fox, Immortal Lovers **

Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Fluff

Cast : EXO, TVXQ, .L

Pair : ChenMin [main], HunHan [slight], TaoRis [slight]

Setting : Alternate Reality

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

Warn : bahasa baku nan standar, alur kecepetan, lengthnya puaaaanjang banget sampe 5000-an word, banyak chara numpang lewat, garing tanpa humor, lumayan serius, Male Pregnancy include, hints of NC, hehehe...

* * *

A/N :: Fics ini adalah hasil remake dari fics JRocks VisualKei yang udah pernah gue publish di FB, tapi dengan beberapa tambahan n editan di sana-sini.

* * *

HAPPY READING NYAW~ (n_n)V

...boku no fanfics puresento...

**FLAWLESS WHITE FOX, IMMORTAL LOVERS**

* * *

Malam penghujung musim dingin itu begitu cerah dengan bulan purnama menghiasi langit gelap. Tumpukan salju keperakan sisa badai salju sesiangan tadi masih menggunung di setiap sudut kota. Malam yang sangat indah dan sunyi, hanya ditingkahi bunyi semilir angin bearoma salju beku yang melintasi ruang-ruang kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada aktivitas berarti. Sudut kota yang ini sepi dari tanda-tanda kehidupan karena para penghuninya lebih memilih terlelap dalam alam mimpi, membungkus diri dalam selimut hangat yang melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin extreme di akhir bulan februari. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku dalam sebuah kamar yang temaram dengan cahaya biru redup dari lampu tidur mungil, tampak dua sosok manusia saling bergumul di atas ranjang bertutupkan sehelai cover tipis. Menghabiskan waktu malam yang indah itu dengan bercumbu penuh kasih.

" Nnggh~ JongDaeee~ p… please… do it… more~ aaah~~ " MinSeok mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat suaminya menyatukan tubuh mereka lebih dalam.

" Hmmh~ you're so… tight, MinSeok! Aaaah! " seru JongDae, ditumpahkannya benihnya di dalam tubuh namja yang setahun belakangan ini telah menjadi istrinya itu.

" Haa~h… JongDae~ love you… love you… SARANGHAE! " racau MinSeok ketika JongDae mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

" My dear~ aaah~~! " balas JongDae dalam desahan panjang. Sungguh, bagian dalam tubuh istri manisnya itu masih saja ketat meski mereka sudah berkali-kali bercinta.

Sepanjang malam itu, suara desahan erotis terus terdengar dari kamar pasangan suami istri muda itu. Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka selesaikan, yang jelas, kegiatan panas itu baru terhenti ketika jam menunjuk pukul tiga dini hari. Keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan, tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat, tapi raut bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Tanpa ragu MinSeok merangkul pinggang suaminya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada JongDae yang bidang. Namja manis berpipi chubby itu memeluk JongDae erat-erat, suatu hal yang memang biasa dilakukan istrinya itu setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Tapi bagi JongDae, kali ini pelukan itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Emosi MinSeok yang sampai pada JongDae melalui kontak fisik itu seakan penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa takut akan kehilangan. Desahan tipis keluar dari mulut JongDae, sangat tipis, sampai tidak terdengar oleh MinSeok yang memiliki pendengaran sangat tajam. Tangan namja blasteran China-Korea itu bergerak pelan, dengan lembut menyingkirkan poni cokelat kemerahan dari kening MinSeok. Perlahan, dikecupnya kening MinSeok. Hanya sedetik, tampak kilatan aneh di iris chestnutnya.

" Capek? " tanya JongDae pada MinSeok yang hampir tertidur.

" Sedikit, tapi… sudah biasa sih. Hehe… " MinSeok terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan kebohongan kecilnya. Padahal buat suaminya yang baik itu, tidak akan ada kata lelah setelah mereka selesai bermain.

" Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Seokkie-ah. " JongDae tersenyum lembut, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil MinSeok kedalam pelukannya.

" Begitukah? " MinSeok mendongak, kilatan aneh itu kini muncul di matanya. _Andai kau tahu yang sebenarnya, apa kau masih ingin berada di sisiku?_

" Ya. Kau mudah ditebak. " lagi-lagi JongDae tersenyum.

" Bhuuu~ jangan menggoda ku! " MinSeok cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat pipinya tembamnya yang seperti bakpao jadi semakin bulat menggemaskan.

" Ahaha… Kau manis kalau merengut begitu. Kau jadi persis seekor tupai yang menyimpan cadangan makan di dalam pipinya~ " refleks JongDae mencubit kedua belah sisi MinSeok keras-keras sampai memerah.

" JongDaaae! Appo! " masih dengan mata terpejam MinSeok yang kesal menepis tangan JongDae dari wajahnya. " Biarkan aku tiduuu~r, besok aku harus masuk pagi. "

" Hehe~ Mianhae, nae sarang~ Ne, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? " tanya JongDae tiba-tiba.

" Hm? " gumam MinSeok, alam mimpi hampir dimasukinya.

" Berjanjilah. Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah pada ku… " bisik JongDae di telinga MinSeok. _Maaf, jika setelah ini kita harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu_. _Aku tak ingin kau terluka_…

" Aku janji… " dan MinSeok langsung pulas.

MinSeok menatap nanar kearah gelas digenggaman tangannya, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk meminum cairan pekat merah menyala berbau khas karat basah itu. Meski tenggorokannya kering kerontang dan tubuhnya menjerit-jerit meminta nutrisi, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil tapi vital seperti makan sekalipun. Sejak kepergian JongDae yang tanpa kabar dua bulan yang lalu, MinSeok seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. LuHan, rekan kerjanya yang punya mata bulat bening seperti anak rusa itu hanya bisa menggeleng lesu. Usahanya untuk menyuruh MinSeok makan serasa percuma. Bagaimana pun caranya dan sekeras apapun paksaan yang dilakukan LuHan, semua pasti berujung dengan penolakan. Namja cantik itu sampai frustasi sendiri memikirkan kondisi MinSeok yang lama-lama terlihat makin mengenaskan.

" Seokkie-ah, sudahlah. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini terus! " sentak LuHan yang kesal, dibantingnya mini buket baby red-rose dan orange candy gerbera yang baru saja dibuatnya.

" Tapi tadi pagi aku sudah makan kok. " gumam MinSeok lirih, sekali lagi digoyangnya gelas berisi cairan merah itu. Dia menghela nafas.

" Aaaargh! Makan apanya?! Cordon bleu chicken, beef steak, iga bakar, lamb shank couscus, bagel, madeleine dan apa lagi itu namanya yang kau makan tadi pagi, semuanya makanan buat manusia! BUKAN BUAT VAMPIRE SEPERTI KITA! BODOH! " suara LuHan meninggi, tangannya terkepal dan urat-urat kemarahan muncul di keningnya.

Ya, vampire. LuHan dan MinSeok bukanlah manusia. Mereka, serta beberapa yang lainnya, yang bekerja di cabang toko bunga Angel's Love ini adalah vampire. Daywalker vampire tepatnya. Dan vampire butuh darah sebagai nutrisi utama, meski hanya segelas kecil sekali dalam seminggu. Sementara MinSeok, dia hampir dua minggu ini tidak minum darah sama sekali. Yang mengherankan, dia justru makan lebih banyak daging daripada yang seharusnya. Itupun jarang sekali dan hanya terjadi kalau MinSeok sedang sadar diri atau moodnya untuk makan sedang muncul. Karena pola makannya yang salah itu, tubuh MinSeok jadi semakin pucat dan agak mengurus. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali LuHan dan rekan kerja mereka yang lain menjerit ketakutan saat MinSeok masuk kerja di pagi buta. Dengan kulit yang seakan kehilangan pigmen warna, urat-urat pembuluh darah keunguan jadi terlihat jelas di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, kantung mata yang tebal dan gelap, juga langkah sempoyongan yang seperti orang mabuk. Tampilan MinSeok yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan zombie yang bertebaran di film-film horror buatan USA.

" Tapi… akhir-akhir ini aku hanya bisa makan makanan manusia saja… " gumam MinSeok lesu.

" Lalu?! Kau ingin jadi vampire berserk ganas karena usaha gila mu untuk tidak minum darah itu?! " LuHan memijat pelipisnya. _Anak satu ini… hhh… menyusahkan_!

" Tidak sih… tapi… " MinSeok meletakkan gelasnya dan menumpukan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mencium aroma darah dari gelas itu membuatnya mual.

" Tapi apa, hah?! Lagipula, kenapa juga kau makan daging?! " cecar LuHan gemas, kesabarannya habis sudah.

" Uhkk! Aku akan muntah kalau minum darah. " keluh MinSeok memelas, susah payah dia menelan kembali isi lambung yang hampir naik ke tenggorokan. " Ummph! "

" Maksud mu?! " LuHan mengerutkan keningnya. _Masalah apalagi ini_? Tanpa sadar dia mencetus, " Kamu ini vampire kan?! "

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan LuHan, secepat kilat MinSeok berlari ke bagian dalam florist setelah dengan suksesnya melempar gelas berisi darah manusia itu ke wastafel. Meninggalkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan, cipratan darah di tembok dan lantai, bau anyir yang menyebar di penjuru florist –yang untungnya tertutupi wangi harum bunga-bungaan– dan LuHan yang melongo keheranan. Namja rusa itu baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya saat telinganya menangkap suara orang muntah-muntah. Dalam sedetik, LuHan sudah ada di dalam toilet dan ikut berlutut di belakang MinSeok. Selama lima belas menit ke depan, dia terus mengurut tengkuk MinSeok yang masih terus muntah untuk sekedar meringakan rasa sakitnya. Selesai muntah, tubuh MinSeok merosot lemas di lantai, LuHan lalu menyodorkan segelas obat kumur dan segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang pasti tersisa di mulut MinSeok.

" Gomawo, Hannie-ah~ " kata MinSeok lemah saat LuHan membantunya duduk di sofa panjang.

" Ne, ne… Kau baik-baik saja, Seokkie-ah? Kau butuh apa, makanan, minuman, darah?! " cecar LuHan yang panik mode-nya baru muncul sekarang.

" Segelas susu saja. Dan jangan sebut apa pun tentang darah, mendengarnya saja aku sudah mual. " gumam MinSeok samar.

" Aish! Seokkie-ah! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?! Kita kan vampire, jadi wajar saja kalau kita minum darah! " LuHan mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Lalu tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang sama kembali tercetus, " Kalau begini aku jadi ragu, apa kau ini benar-benar vampire tulen?! Bukan manusia biasa yang menderita Vampiric Syndrome Acute kan?! "

" Tentu saja aku vampire, bodoh! Aku vampire daywalker dari garis keturunan Kim KangIn dan Park LeeTeuk! Puas?! " sahut MinSeok yang kesal karena ke-vampiran-nya diragukan.

" Kalau itu aku tahu! Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sama sekali tidak bisa minum darah?! Itu kan aneh, Seokkie-ah! " giliran LuHan yang nyolot lagi.

" Molla… belakangan ini aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa mencium bau darah, apalagi meminumnya. " MinSeok membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal hiasan sofa yang fluffy, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

" Aish! Pasti ini semua gara-gara JongDae! Suami sialanmu itu benar-benar membuat orang khawatir! Kemana sih, dia pergi?! Yah, Seokkie-ah! Kok malah tidur sih?! " LuHan melongo melihat orang yang diajak bicara sudah terlelap.

_Hish… jelas lah. Bagaimana tubuhnya tidak cepat lelah kalau nutrisinya tidak terpenuhi?_ Emosi LuHan akhirnya turun dan berganti menjadi rasa kasihan. Dibelainya rambut merah kecoklatan MinSeok yang sudah mulai tumbuh memanjang dengan penuh kasih, layaknya saudara kandungnya sendiri. Setahun yang lalu, LuHan dan anak-anak sedarah KangTeuk yang sama-sama bekerja di Angel's Love berkeras menolak pernikahan JongDae dan MinSeok. Alasannya sederhana memang, tapi amat sangat penting. JongDae adalah orang asing bagi mereka semua –kecuali bagi MinSeok tentunya–, para vampire yang bekerja di Angel's Love tidak ada mengenalnya, bahkan KangIn dan LeeTeuk pun tidak. Sampai hari pernikahan itu tiba, baru mereka semua mengetahui keberadaan JongDae. KangTeuk hanya bisa pasrah dan mendoakan masa depan yang terbaik untuk putra kandung mereka itu. Pernikahan yang sudah terlanjur terjadi tidak bisa dibatalkan, karena menurut aturan yang berlaku, sekali vampire telah bertukar sumpah sakral, siapapun pasangannya dan apapun jenisnya, ikatan yang ada tidak akan bisa terlepas meski salah satunya tiada.

Ditambah aura yang dipancarkan JongDae, meski hanya sekilas, tapi terasa berbeda dengan manusia umumnya. Ada yang aneh padanya, entah apa itu, yang jelas kehadirannya saja sudah membuat insting para vampire di Angel's Love waspada. Karena itulah, setiap kali JongDae datang untuk menjemput MinSeok saat jam kerja florist sudah selesai, para vampire selalu berusaha menghindarinya. Pernah suatu kali si kecil TaeMin mencoba beramah tamah dengan JongDae, hanya lima menit sih, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan dari tekanan aura namja setengah china itu sanggup membuat si vampire muda pingsan setengah hari penuh. Satu hal lagi yang membuat LuHan meragukan kelanggengan hubungan mereka. _Kalau kau sangat mencintainya, kenapa kau harus merahasiakan identitas mu pada JongDae?!_ LuHan menyentuh gelang yang terbuat dari lempengan granit obsidian berukir yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan MinSeok. Bracelet Seal yang menyegel aura vampire MinSeok sekaligus menyegel setengah dari kemampuannya.

" Aku pulaaaang… "

Seru MinSeok lesu saat dia menjejakkan kakinya di gerbang dalam sebuah rumah besar bergaya Korea kuno. Ini adalah rumah lama milik JongDae sebelum mereka menikah dan pindah ke apato yang lebih sederhana. Sejak JongDae menghilang, sudah jadi kebiasaan MinSeok menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah kuno ini. Sekedar untuk menikmati hawa keberadaan JongDae yang tertinggal dan untuk menunggu kepulangannya. Di sini dia bisa menunggu bersama dua orang remaja yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Setidaknya di rumah ini rasanya tidak akan terlalu sepi, dua remaja itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedih. Setidaknya, kedua anak itu juga percaya kalau suatu saat sang Tuan Muda akan kembali berada ditengah-tengah mereka. MinSeok akan tetap mempercayai JongDae apapun yang terjadi, seperti yang pernah dia janjikan dulu semalam sebelum suaminya itu menghilang. Dan demi dirinya sendiri, MinSeok juga berjanji untuk menunggu JongDae sampai kapan pun.

MinSeok berjalan pelan melalui lorong penghubung yang panjang. Dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di setiap lukisan yang terpajang di dinding lorong. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir pucatnya saat memandang objek lukisan-lukisan itu. Sesosok Kumiho atau Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang kebanyakan berwarna putih keperakan yang ada dalam mitologi Asia Timur, memamerkan keanggunan wujudnya dengan pose berbeda-beda dalam setiap lukisan. Melenggang luwes mendaki air terjun berbatu, menggulung dirinya rapat-rapat di atas permukaan salju atau duduk tenang di sebuah padang rumput musim semi berbunga dikelilingi oleh siluman-siluman kecil yang lucu. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah sebuah lukisan di mana sang rubah duduk tegak di atas sebuah danau yang beku dengan kesembilan ekor yang melekuk indah bertabur serat-serat listrik bercahaya. Entah kenapa, image JongDae selalu terbayang saat MinSeok memandang lukisan yang berjudul 'Danau Es' itu.

_Aku kangen JongDae_… desah MinSeok dalam hati. MinSeok rindu dengan semua yang ada pada diri JongDae. Sangat sangat rindu. Wajahnya yang tampan. Senyum manis dan tatapannya yang ramah. Perlakuan lembutnya. Pelukannya yang hangat. Kalimat-kalimat gombal yang kadang dilontarkan JongDae saat bermanja padanya. Di saat seperti ini mau tidak mau MinSeok juga rindu dengan sifat usil suaminya yang kadang suka kelewat batas. Ah, dada MinSeok terasa sesak memikirkan semua kenangan itu. Terlalu indah untuk diingat. Yang dia inginkan sekarang bukanlah sekedar mengenang, MinSeok menginginkan lebih. MinSeok ingin JongDae pulang agar dia bisa menyentuh wujud nyata suaminya itu, bukan sekedar wujud khayal yang tak bisa diraih.

" Selamat datang, MinSeok-ah! " sambut seorang remaja setinggi tiang listrik yang bersurai cokelat ikal dengan suara bassnya yang dalam dan ramah.

" Horeee! BaoZi dataaang! " seorang remaja berwajah cantik yang lebih pendek dari remaja pertama datang dengan hebohnya.

" Ne, ChanYeol, YiXing. Bagaimana kabar kalian? " tanya MinSeok. Dia tersenyum lebar menghadapi kelakuan duo sepupu itu.

" Kami berdua baik-baik sajaaa~! " YiXing ber-sing a song, lalu dipeluknya MinSeok erat-erat.

" Kau juga bagaimana, MinSeok-ah? " tanya ChanYeol penuh hormat.

" Tidak terlalu baik… " jawab MinSeok jujur. Di depan mereka berdua, MinSeok memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. " Aku kangen JongDae… Apa sudah ada kabar? "

" Belum… " keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

YiXing dan ChanYeol lalu saling lempar tatapan. Rasa kasihan dan tanggung jawab memegang rahasia bertarung dalam hati mereka. Kasihan karena tidak tega melihat MinSeok yang makin lama makin merana dan menderita. Bukannya mereka tidak tahu seberapa dalam luka perasaan MinSeok sampai bisa mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya, mereka memahami smeuanya. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali mereka harus menginap di apato MinSeok saat namja chubby itu kesehatannya drop dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Tapi tanggung jawab dan sumpah yang telah mereka ikrarkan di depan JongDae juga menghalangi mereka untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya. Meski hati keduanya terbelah karena bersalah telah berbohong pada MinSeok, tapi mereka harus tetap menahan diri sampai semua permasalahan selesai.

Well, mereka berdua ini sebenarnya bukannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tahu semuanya malah, kemana JongDae pergi dan apa yang sedang terjadi sampai tuan mereka itu menghilang. Salahkan saja pertempuran perebutan wilayah antara Kumiho dan Wild WereWolf yang belakangan ini makin memburuk. Sehingga JongDae, pemimpin clan Kumiho cabang Seoul Utara terpaksa harus meninggalkan MinSeok agar sang istri tidak terlibat dalam masalah dunia supranatural itu. Well, yeah, inilah yang disembunyikan JongDae dari MinSeok. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seekor Kumiho, mahluk mitos seperti apa yang terpajang dalam lukisan-lukisan penghias salah satu sudut rumahnya. Ironis sekali kan? Pada saat sang istri menutupi identitasnya sebagai vampire, sang suami pun juga memiliki sisi lain sebagai siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

" BaoZi, BaoZi pasti lapar. Ayo masuk, makanannya sudah aku siapkan. " YiXing buru-buru mengubah raut wajah sedihnya jadi riang lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan dimple andalannya.

" Menu hari ini daging asap, MinSeok-ah pasti suka. " ChanYeol menarik tangan MinSeok, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

" Ne… Gomawo… " jawab MinSeok dengan suara yang makin melemah. MinSeok memijat pelipisnya dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

-BRUUUKK-

" BAAOOOZIIII! " jerit YiXing panik waktu melihat MinSeok pingsan.

" MinSeok! " dengan sigap ChanYeol menangkap tubuh MinSeok sebelum terjatuh ke lantai.

" Minniiiiie! MinSeoookkieee! Gwaenchanayooo! " seru LuHan sambil nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar MinSeok.

" Ne, LuHan. Gwaenchana. " jawab MinSeok lemas sambil tersenyum manis.

" Kau ini bikin kita semua cemas tau! Seminggu bolos kerja, eh, tahunya aku dapat telepon dari si duo sepupu aneh itu kalau kau sakit! " cerocos LuHan panjang lebar.

" Hehe… mianhae. Aku cuma tidak ingin kalian khawatir. " MinSeok membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Kau ini kenapa? " LuHan tidak berhenti bertanya. Dia mengamati MinSeok dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dan mengernyit aneh dengan kondisi saudara sedarahnya itu. _Apa cuma perasaanku ya? Padahal MinSeok sakit, tapi kenapa dia jadi lebih gemuk?_ " Seokkie-ah? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku, eoh?! "

" Tidak. " MinSeok menggeleng, senyum usil terkembang di wajahnya.

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau tahu itu kan? " LuHan mengacak-acak rambut MinSeok.

Tepat pada saat itu, penglihatan LuHan seakan tersedot oleh kegelapan. Dan ketika cahaya kembali menghampiri matanya, LuHan nyaris tersedak, selalu begitu setiap kali kemampuan khususnya aktif di luar kontrol. Dia melihat MinSeok sedang menggandeng sepasang anak kembar. Well, mungkin itu sudah biasa, di antara kaum mereka memang ada vampire namja yang bisa melahirkan anak layaknya vampire yeoja. Toh sejak awal LuHan bertemu dengan MinSeok, dia sudah yakin kalau rekannya itu vampire submissive. Tapi kalau yang seorang memiliki telinga serta ekor ganda rubah putih perak alias Kumiho dan yang seorang lagi memiliki sayap kelelawar hitam pekat seperti vampire, itu baru luar biasa! Hal lain yang membuat keresahan LuHan makin menjadi adalah, kedua anak itu memanggil MinSeok dengan sebutan 'umma'! MinSeok tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah LuHan.

" Kau yang lebih tahu daripada aku, Hannie-ah. " kata MinSeok lembut. Kemampuan khusus LuHan bereaksi lagi, dia pasti baru mendapat visi masa depan, MinSeok tahu itu.

" Ka… kau… MinSeok, sejak kapan! " LuHan mencengkeram bahu MinSeok erat-erat.

" Empat bulan, kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan bayinya kembar. " nada suara MinSeok sama sekali tidak berubah, masih tetap lembut.

" Tapi… tapi…! " LuHan kesulitan saat hendak mengatakan visi-nya tadi. Demi melihat raut MinSeok yang berseri seperti ini, rasanya LuHan jadi tidak tega mengatakan kabar buruknya.

" Tenanglah. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. " hibur MinSeok, berusaha mengurangi kecemasan LuHan. MinSeok meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya yang memang sedikit membuncit, seolah ingin melindungi kedua bayinya.

" Ya, aku yakin. Kalau kau pasti bisa bertahan. " LuHan balas tersenyum.

_For the Almighty God sake, sebenarnya takdir seperti apa yang harus dijalani MinSeok?! Sebenarnya siapa JongDae?! Kenapa salah satu bayi MinSeok adalah Kumiho?!_ Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran LuHan. Well, kalau buat LuHan kehamilan MinSeok menambah beban mental untuknya dan bisa menjadikan wajahnya berkerut-kerut karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Maka kebalikannya untuk MinSeok, sejak mengetahui kalau dia sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan JongDae, hidupnya kembali berwarna. Anak-anak di dalam perutnya ini perlahan mengembalikan semangat hidupnya yang hilang. Sekarang ada lebih dari satu alasan bagi MinSeok untuk terus bertahan hidup. _Aku sayang kalian bertiga, JongDae... dan juga anak-anakku…_

" BaoZi, BaoZi mau kemana? " YiXing mengekor manja di belakang MinSeok.

" Aku cuma mau ke minimarket di ujung jalan kok. Kenapa, XingXing? " tanya MinSeok sambil merapikan syal biru dan dress-nya.

" Ne, ne, boleh ikut? " tanya YiXing dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Boleh, tapi tumben-tumbenan kamu mau keluar rumah? " MinSeok mengulurkan tangannya ke arah YiXing, secara tidak langsung meminta remaja itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh membuat MinSeok agak kesulitan bergerak. Perutnya begitu besar. Karena yang dikandungnya anak kembar, dia jadi terlihat seperti orang hamil sembilan bulan. Meski begitu, MinSeok tidak pernah mengeluh, selelah atau sesakit apapun kondisinya. Rasa cintanya kepada kedua buah hati yang sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya jauh lebih besar daripada semua keluhannya. Rasa cinta itu juga yang membuat namja chubby itu terlihat semakin bersinar, MinSeok jadi makin cantik. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan sudah memanjang melewati bahu dan membingkai wajah bulat telurnya dengan manis. Apalagi kalau MinSeok mengenakan dress ibu hamil seperti sekarang, tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka MinSeok itu seorang namja. Dan tinggal di rumah milik JongDae ini membuat MinSeok merasa beruntung memiliki YiXing dan ChanYeol yang selalu ada di sisinya dan cekatan merawatnya.

" Gak ada apa-apa kok. Lagi pengen keluar aja, habis bosan tinggal di rumah terus. Musim gugur seindah ini kan sayang kalau cuma dilewatkan dalam rumah. " YiXing tersenyum misterius.

" Aaah! Aku juga ikut dooong! " ChanYeol muncul mendadak, dia melambaikan tangan dari ujung lorong.

" Ne, kalau begitu ayo. " MinSeok menggandeng tangan YiXing dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Selama mereka belanja di minimarket, YiXing dan ChanYeol terus ribut mengitari seluruh rak yang ada di sana tanpa henti. Mereka memilih-milih makanan yang mereka sukai sambil bercanda. YiXing yang merengek minta dibelikan cemilan keripik kentang dan memasukkan berbagai junk food ke dalam keranjangnya. Lalu ChanYeol yang berkeras mengambil bahan makanan organik dan berulang kali mengembalikan makanan pilihan YiXing ke raknya semula. MinSeok tersenyum melihat tingkah kontras mereka. Dia mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sambil membayangkan bagaimana lincahnya kedua anaknya kalau sudah besar nanti. Waktu membayar di kasir, tiba-tiba MinSeok mendapat firasat tidak enak. Hanya sekilas, tapi dia mengedus bau werewolf liar di sekitar minimarket.

_Aneh, kenapa ada werewolf di sekitar sini?! Ini kan bukan teritori mereka_._ Daerah ujung jalan ini sudah masuk wilayah kekuasaan kami, anak-anak sedarah keluarga Kim. Pelanggaran nekat ini seperti bukan tindakan werewolf yang dipimpin LuHan. Ada apa sebenarnya?!_ Setelah keluar dari minimarket sambil menyeret YiXing yang masih ingin belanja, tanpa menoleh kebelakang atau menjelaskan situasinya, MinSeok mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat dia sampai di rumah, semakin bagus. Karena setahunya, di rumah JongDae ada kekkai yang dipasang untuk mengusir serangan dari berbagai jenis 'anjing'. Sebenarnya MinSeok bisa saja bertarung, tapi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, jelas itu bukan pilihan yang baik. MinSeok tidak ingin mencelakai anak-anaknya.

" MinSeok-ah, cepat lari… " kata ChanYeol dengan suara serak.

" Masuklah ke dalam rumah dan kunci pintunya rapat-rapat. " perintah YiXing, suaranya yang lembut berubah jadi geraman seekor binatang buas.

" Eh?! Ka… kalian?! " MinSeok memandang kedua remaja yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi Kumiho itu tidak percaya. " Kumiho?! "

" Mian~ kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. " perubahan wujud ChanYeol sudah hampir sempurna, bulu-bulu halus putih keperakan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

" Mereka datang, dongsaeng-ah. " desis YiXing, gesture tubuhnya menegang, cakar-cakarnya memanjang dan siap menyerang.

" Siapa? " tanya MinSeok sekedar memastikan. Kalau keduanya Kumiho, mereka pasti tahu siapa sang pelanggar aturan itu.

" WereWolf… " sahut keduanya. " MINSEOK-AH! LARI! "

MinSeok mengertakkan gigi, dia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan merenggut lepas bracelet seal dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Satu persatu lempengan granit yang menyegel kekuatannya berhamburan jatuh ke tanah dan lenyap diserap bumi. Berselang sedetik setelah lempengan terakhir batu hitam itu menghilang, sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam legam yang besar dan indah menyeruak dari punggungnya. Sambil memeluk erat perut buncitnya, MinSeok melesat secepat yang dia bisa. Saat ini MinSeok terpaksa membuka identitasnya dihadapan kedua guardiannya itu. Karena dia tidak punya kesempatan selamat kalau kekuatannya tetap dibelenggu, kemampuan manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecepatan werewolf. Hidup atau mati, hanya itu pilihan yang MinSeok punya.

MinSeok terbaring miring di atas matras kapuk yang digelar di ruang keluarga. Sebelah tangannya merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, sementara tangannya yang lain terus mengelus perutnya yang nyeri. Sesekali dia meringis kesakitan saat LuHan mengobati luka sobek di sayapnya dan membersihkan sisa racun cakar werewolf dari sana. MinSeok menggigit bibir ketika LuHan mulai menjahit lukanya, sakitnya luar biasa. Beruntung MinSeok tadi masih sempat menghubungi LuHan dalam pelarian singkatnya untuk meminta bantuan. Kalau tidak, nasib mereka bertiga akan tamat hari itu juga. Meski begitu, MinSeok masih tetap mengkhawatirkan nasib ChanYeol dan YiXing. Mereka berdua terluka parah dalam usaha melindunginya.

" LuHan… akh! ChanYeol dan YiXing… bagaimana? " MinSeok mengernyit tidak nyaman saat LuHan menusukkan jarum operasi ke sayapnya.

" Jangan khawatir… Mereka berdua ditangani BaekHyun, SuHo, JaeJoong-hyung dan YunHo-hyung. Mereka pasti selamat. " hibur LuHan lembut.

" Benarkah? " tanya MinSeok penuh harap.

" Pasti. Mereka berempat kan ascolyte vampire paling handal yang kita punya. Lagipula, kedua Kumiho muda itu cukup kuat. Mereka akan bertahan. " LuHan menyemangati MinSeok supaya tidak terus-terusan cemas.

Padahal dalam hatinya dia ragu. Kedua Kumiho yang menjadi guardian MinSeok itu mereka temukan dalam keadaan nyaris sekarat. Keduanya terus bertarung mati-matian dengan tubuh yang sudah bersimbah darah, penuh luka tusuk dan luka kutukan sihir yang dilemparkan para werewolf. LuHan miris mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan sebelum diselamatkan kaum vampire. '_Tolong lindungi MinSeok-ah_… _Dia orang yang sangat berharga buat JongDae sajangnim…_'. Lagi-lagi LuHan jadi penasaran dengan identitas asli JongDae. Siapa dia sebenarnya. Kenapa kedua Kumiho muda itu sangat menghormati JongDae? Selain itu si namja rusa juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa kaum werewolf berani melanggar teritori vampire, bahkan sampai menyerang kaum Kumiho. Setahunya kelompok werewolf adalah kelompok yang tindakannya paling perhitungan diantara ketiga kelompok mahluk mitos dominan yang menguasai Seoul. _Kenapa 'dia' tidak mengatakan pada ku tentang konflik menyusahkan ini sih?!_

LuHan baru saja menyelesaikan jahitan di luka terakhir saat aroma bunga magnolia putih dan bunga tsubaki yang sangat pekat memenuhi seluruh rumah. Namja cantik itu merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dan refleks memasang sikap waspada. Tekanan aura yang datang mengiringi aroma bunga magnolia itu sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat vampire eselon atas sepertinya gemetar. LuHan serasa sedang berhadapan dengan Park JungSoo, umma kandung MinSeok saat namja malaikat itu sedang marah besar. Anehnya saat dia melihat MinSeok, namja yang sedang terbaring sakit itu justru tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada rasa takut di wajahnya dan sama sekali tidak terganggu, sebaliknya, semakin pekat dan semakin dekat aura itu dengan tempat mereka, mata MinSeok semakin berbinar cerah.

" JongDae pulang… akhirnya JongDae-ku pulang… " kata MinSeok lirih.

JongDae mendarat di atas kolam dengan gerakan halus, sama sekali tidak menimbulkan riak atau gelombang di permukaan airnya. Hanbok putih bermotif sulaman bunga magnolia peraknya berkibar saat JongDae berlari tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kalut. Di belakangnya, seorang namja jangkung berambut blonde platinum menyusul bersama dengan seorang namja imut bermata gelap seperti panda dalam gendongannya. Namja itu adalah Kris atau WuFan, satu-satunya naga emas yang tersisa di kedua Korea sekaligus tangan kanan JongDae. Sedangkan yang digendongnya itu adalah Mate-nya, ZiTao, manusia setengah peri yang diberkahi karunia magis sebagai pengendali waktu. Mereka berdua juga mengenakan hanbok putih dan buru-buru mengikuti JongDae. Pakaian mereka yang terbuat dari rangkaian kelopak-kelopak magnolia dan tsubaki yang direkatkan dengan jaring embun laba-laba gunung dan disulam menggunakan serat perak cahaya fajar itulah yang menebarkan wangi semerbak.

" MinSeok! MinSeok! " teriak JongDae panik, dia berlari menuju ruang tengah setelah melihat kamarnya kosong.

" JongDae… " panggil MinSeok lemah.

" MinSeok! Kau selamat! Syukurlah! " tanpa menyadari sayap hitam MinSeok yang masih terkembang –belum bisa disimpan karena baru saja dioperasi–, JongDae langsung saja memeluk istri yang dia rindukan itu.

" JongDae… sakit… sesak… " keluh MinSeok, dia meringis karena pelukan JongDae terlalu erat.

" MinSeok… " ucapan JongDae terputus saat melihat sayap hitam itu, perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau MinSeok adalah seorang vampire. " Vampire? "

" Mianhamnida… " lirih MinSeok dengan suara bergetar. Rasa takut menyelinap di hatinya, takut JongDae akan pergi lagi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

" Tidak… akulah yang harus minta maaf. " JongDae mengecup kening MinSeok.

Mata MinSeok membulat kaget. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan JongDae. JongDae minta maaf padanya? Tapi untuk apa? MinSeok juga dikejutkan dengan tindakan JongDae yang terus mengecup kening dan mencium lembut pipinya yang chubby. Well, JongDae benar-benar rindu pada istrinya. Jadi saat ini dia ingin memuaskan kerinduannya dulu tanpa harus memikirkan perbedaan ras di antara mereka. Dengan sekali tarikan, JongDae kembali merengkuh MinSeok dalam dekapannya, menyandarkan kepala sang istri di bahunya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya penuh rindu. Dia menyadari betapa banyak yang berubah dari fisik istrinya setelah ditinggalnya lebih dari setengah tahun.

" Ke… kenapa? " tanya MinSeok.

" Karena aku sudah berlaku tidak jujur padamu. " sambung JongDae.

" Maksudnya? " MinSeok benar-benar tidak mengerti.

" Selama ini aku juga telah menyembunyikan identitasku padamu. Aku… aku adalah seorang Kumiho Alpha. Kau paham maksudku kan? " terang JongDae sabar.

" Bohong… " desis MinSeok. Hatinya mencelos mendengar pengakuan JongDae.

" Aku tidak berbohong… Kau tahu, aku ini benar-benar Kumiho lho. " JongDae tersenyum, lalu dimunculkannya telinga rubah putih perak menggantikan telinga manusianya. " Dengan ini kita impas kan? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau itu vampire, sedangkan aku juga tak pernah jujur dan menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau… "

" Kau itu… Kumiho… ya, pemimpin para Kumiho, kan? " dengan jantung berdebar MinSeok meneruskan kalimat JongDae. " Jadi… jadi kau… tidak marah?! "

" Buat apa aku marah. Aku mengerti alasan kita saling berbohong seperti ini. Kita sama-sama tidak ingin berpisah dan di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai. " JongDae berkata pelan-pelan, dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya semakin terluka.

" Hiks… JongDae… JongDae… aku rinduuu! " akhirnya tangis yang selama ini MinSeok pendam pecah sudah.

Dia menangis dalam pelukan JongDae yang hangat dan lembut. MinSeok membiarkan semua rasa rindunya yang menyesakkan dada keluar bersama tangisnya. MinSeok memuaskan dirinya untuk menikmati kehangatan pelukan JongDae sebanyak yang dia ingin. Sudah lama sekali MinSeok menantikan sentuhan lembut JongDae. Sudah terlalu lama, sampai MinSeok berpikir kalau dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sentuhan itu. Ya, MinSeok sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Seakan mengerti perasaan ibunya, kedua bayi di dalam perut MinSeok pun tidak ingin ketinggalan menunjukkan keberadaan mereka pada sang ayah. Kedua bayi itu menendang perut MinSeok keras-keras sampai MinSeok memekik kecil. Mata JongDae melebar, dia tentu saja khawatir mendengar MinSeok memekik seperti itu, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya kaget. Yang bodohnya baru dia sadari sekarang. Saat tangan rubahnya yang peka sentuhan itu meraba perut MinSeok, JongDae baru menyadari kalau istrinya itu sedang hamil.

" MinSeok… kau hamil? " tanya JongDae.

" Hmmh… " gumam MinSeok di sela tangisnya, mengiyakan pertanyaan JongDae.

" Terimakasih… terimakasih, MinSeok… Saranghae yo… Gomawo… " senyuman indah merekah di bibir JongDae. Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni wajahnya saat dia kembali berbisik, " terimakasih… karena kau mau mengandung anak-anak ini. Terimakasih… karena kau tetap bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. "

" Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian. " BaekHyun muncul di ruang keluarga dengan wajah lelah.

Di belakangnya mengekor JaeJoong, SuHo dan YunHo. Wajah mereka sama-sama lesu dan capek. Operasi darurat yang baru selesai mereka lakukan itu sangat berat. Mereka harus memulihkan luka fisik akibat cakaran dan tendangan werewolf serta menyembuhkan luka mental karena serangan kutukan level A yang bersarang ditubuh mereka. Bagian tersulitnya adalah menetralkan racun werewolf yang terlanjur mencemari darah Kumiho bersaudara itu. Perlu tenaga sihir yang besar untuk mengalirkan keluar racun itu dari tubuh mereka secara fusi. Beruntung mereka membawa persediaan obat-obatan untuk mendukung ketahanan stamina mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka akan terkapar kehabisan tenaga sebelum operasi selesai. Dan dua Kumiho bersepupu itu pun harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Keempat vampire itu menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas sofa dan menghela nafas.

" JaeJoong-hyung… mereka bagaimana? " tanya MinSeok khawatir.

" Operasinya sudah selesai, tapi mereka masih belum melewati masa kritis. Kita tunggu selama dua puluh empat jam, semoga mereka punya keinginan hidup yang cukup kuat untuk bertahan. " terang JaeJoong sambil meneguk liquor sihirnya.

" Luka di tubuh mereka terlalu banyak. Persediaan benang jahit ku hampir tidak mencukupi untuk menutup semua lukanya. " sahut SuHo sambil membereskan peralatan bedahnya ke dalam kotak. " Kumiho yang wajahnya cantik itu, siapa namanya? YiXing ya? Dia akan kesulitan berjalan selama beberapa bulan, serat ligamen di betis kirinya sobek. "

" Racun werewolfnya hampir mencemari organ vital mereka. Baru kali ini aku menangani korban serangan werewolf yang sebrutal ini. " sambung YunHo, dia memaksakan matanya yang lelah untuk membaca laporan yang terburu-buru dibuat. " Para serigala itu tampaknya memang berniat menghabisi ChanYeol dan YiXing. "

" Dan racun itu berbeda jenisnya dengan racun yang pernah diberikan LuHan-hyung padaku. Tingkat kepekatan dan daya korosi sel-nya lebih tinggi. Aku nyaris gagal membuat penawarnya karena racunnya sulit sekali diekstrak. " sungut BaekHyun, si vampire ascolyte ahli racun. " Terutama si tiang listrik itu –ChanYeol maksudnya–, dia yang paling banyak terkena racun. "

Suasana tenang seketika berubah tegang. Melihat reuni mengharukan antara JongDae dan MinSeok benar-benar membuat mereka semua lupa dengan situasi genting yang tengah mereka hadapi. Well, dengan diserangnya MinSeok yang nota bene seorang vampire sekaligus istri dari JongDae sang alpha Kumiho oleh gerombolan werewolf, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perang besar di dunia belakang. Keadaan yang semula memang sudah panas akan semakin rusuh. Bendera perang yang dikibarkan kaum werewolf pada kedua kaum siluman yang berkuasa lainnya tidak bisa diabaikan. Mereka harus bersiap dan menyusun rencana untuk memberi serangan balasan serta mengamankan batas teritorial masing-masing pihak. Sebisa mungkin dengan jumlah korban mahluk-mahluk magis maupun dari manusia biasa –kemungkinan mereka bertempur di tempat yang banyak manusianya sangat besar– yang ditekan sampai minimal.

" Kalau ditotal dengan kejadian kali ini, berarti penyerangan ini sudah yang kesembilan kalinya dalam kurun setengah tahun ini. " Kris, si naga emas jangkung itu angkat bicara.

" Dan yang kali ini adalah yang paling fatal. " sambung ZiTao.

" Kalian benar. Cukup sudah aku mendiamkan kelakuan para werewolf itu selama ini. Aku masih bisa bersabar kalau mereka merusuh di wilayah ku. Aku juga masih bisa menoleransi saat mereka melukai bawahan-bawahan ku. Tapi sekarang… " JongDae menggertakkan giginya geram, suaranya rendah, penuh bahaya dan kemarahan. " Umumkan perang terbuka, kita habisi werewolf-werewolf sialan itu dari wilayah kita tanpa ampun. "

" Tunggu! Kalian jangan gegabah! " cegah LuHan dengan kecemasan yang sulit diartikan.

" Tidak, LuHan-ssi. Kesabaran ku ada batasnya dan mereka sudah melanggarnya. Mereka berani menyakiti istri dan calon anakku! Mereka juga berani melukai adik angkatku! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau MinSeok nyaris celaka dan kedua ajudan mudaku nyaris tewas! " seru JongDae dengan suara menggelegar. Getarannya membuat LuHan mundur selangkah karena ketakutan.

" JongDae, sudahlah… " MinSeok memeluk lengan JongDae, berusaha menenangkan amarahnya.

" Sebaiknya redam dulu emosi mu itu, JongDae-ssi. " desis seseorang dengan suara yang dalam.

Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah lorong ruang tamu. Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam yang dibuat dari jalinan serat jelatang gatal dan kelopak mawar hitam melangkah masuk ke dalam. Keduanya memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala berwarna gelap. Mereka mengenali kedua werewolf itu sebagai SeHun si werewolf alpha yang terkenal dengan poker face-nya dan orang kepercayannya, ChangMin si serigala tiang listrik yang tinggi badannya –kabarnya– balapan dengan ChanYeol. LuHan yang melihat keduanya datang mendesah lega dan segera berlari ke arah namja yang berjalan paling depan. Namja cantik itu memeluk si pendatang baru dengan penuh rindu. Sementara semua orang yang melihatnya melongo lebar. Terutama MinSeok, dia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini LuHan punya hubungan dengan seekor werewolf. Apalagi werewolf itu adalah SeHun.

" Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, werewolf sialan! " maki JongDae geram.

" Tsk… sudah kubilang. Redam dulu emosi mu. " tanggap SeHun santai, dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan kemarahan JongDae.

" Apa mau mu… " desis JongDae datar.

" Membereskan masalah ini bersama-sama. " tawar ChangMin sama datarnya.

" Mwo?! " dengkur JongDae.

" Sederhananya, kami ingin kita, kaum vampire, Kumiho dan werewolf, bekerja sama untuk menuntaskan kerusuhan yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini. " terang SeHun.

" Kenapa? Bukannya mereka itu bagian dari kelompok mu juga? " cetus Kris sengit.

" Tsk! JongHyun?! Pengkhianat itu tak lebih dari sekedar sampah! " ChangMin mendecih kesal.

" Jadi… apa keuntungan kami kalau kami ikut bertempur dengan werewolf sepertimu? " kali ini ZiTao maju mewakili Kris dan JongDae yang tensinya sedang tinggi.

" Hmmm… pertama, kami bisa menumpas pengkhianat yang mengacaukan jaringan kami tentunya. Kedua, kita bisa menetukan pembatasan ulang wilayah kita masing-masing. Ketiga, kalian bisa membalas dendam anggota kalian yang terluka. Dan yang paling penting, JongDae. Kau bisa mengembalikan luka yang didapat MinSeok-ssi empat kali lipat pada mereka. " ujar SeHun, sorot matanya begitu dingin dan kejam, tidak ada keinginan bermain-main seperti tadi lagi.

" Kapan? "

" Hm? "

" Kapan kita akan menyerang mereka? " tanya JongDae, matanya yang semula cokelat gelap, kini berkilau terang keemasan dengan pupil sempit seperti rubah.

" Huh… sudah ku duga. Bersiaplah. Malam ini, pesta utama kita. " SeHun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti ChangMin dan LuHan.

" JongDae… kau yakin akan ikut bertempur? " tanya MinSeok cemas.

" Ya. Aku harus ikut, untuk membela mu. Kau tahu kan? " JongDae mengeratkan pelukannya pada MinSeok, mencoba menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang singkat sebelum dia pergi bertempur.

" Tapi… aku sudah tidak apa-apa… " MinSeok memejamkan matanya, mencegah air matanya mengalir turun.

" Mian… " hanya itu yang bisa JongDae ucapkan.

" Pulanglah dengan selamat… "

" Eh? "

" Pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak ini lahir tanpa ayah… " MinSeok tersenyum lemah.

" Gomawo, MinSeok… "

Perlahan-lahan JongDae melepas pelukannya, lalu dengan lembut dia menangkup wajah MinSeok. Beberapa saat lamanya dia menatap mata obsidian MinSeok, mata yang akan berubah sewarna ametyst saat MinSeok menjadi vampire. _Ametyst… Saat itu warna matamu pasti indah…_ pikir JongDae. _Semoga aku masih mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat mu berubah manjadi vampire seutuhnya_. Dengan penuh kasih JongDae pun mengecup lembut bibir MinSeok.

" Saatnya pergi… " JongDae membaringkan tubuh MinSeok dan merapatkan selimutnya sampai menutupi bahu.

" JongDae kau akan pulang kan? " MinSeok memegang tangan JongDae sebelum dia pergi.

" Pasti pulang. Kumohon… Percayalah padaku, kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi " pinta JongDae, dalam hati dia berharap bisa menepati janjinya.

" Aku percaya… " senyum tulus terukir di bibir pucat MinSeok.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku sayang kalian… " JongDae yang telah berubah wujud menjadi rubah putih keperakan berekor sembilan dengan kilatan petir keemasan yang mengiringi setiap gerakannya melenggang anggun keluar ruangan.

" Saranghae… " bisik MinSeok setelah dia yakin JongDae benar-benar pergi.

Jeritan ketakutan manusia yang terjebak dalam pertempuran antar ras mahluk mitos, lolongan kesakitan, geraman penuh kebencian, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di jalan utama pusat perbelanjaan MyeongDong. Kaca-kaca etalase yang pecah, gedung-gedung yang dindingnya retak dan berlubang. Darah dan serpihan daging segar dari mayat-mayat ketiga kaum yang bertebaran di penjuru jalanan. Di tengah-tengah sebuah perempatan jalan yang memiliki area lumayan luas, dalam jarak yang agak jauh berdiri dua sosok mahluk dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Yang satu mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih perah dengan kilatan listrik membungkus bagian luar aura keperakan itu. Yang satu lagi beraura hitam pekat seakan menyebarkan racun korosif di udara beraroma karat basah. Agak jauh di sekeliling mereka, para mahluk dari ketiga kaum menunggu sambil menahan nafas, menunggu detik-detik pertarungan terakhir antara Kumiho alpha dan JongHyung, si pengkhianat.

" Tao-er, keadaan di luar sana bagaimana? " desis Kris melalui bluetooth earphone-nya.

" Beres, ingatan para manusia yang ada di sekitar sini semuanya sudah ku hapus, ge. " sahut Tao dari lingkup luar kekkai pemisah dimensi buatan Kris.

" Tugas si tiang listrik bagaimana? " lanjut Kris cuek.

" Oi! Kau masih lebih tinggi lagi dari pada aku, naga tua! " balas ChangMin sewot, uh, oh, kemana wajah tenang mu beberapa jam yang lalu, eoh? " Cih, kau tahu, membujuk kakek-kakek tua yang ada di kepolisian itu merepotkan! "

" Tapi beres kan? " kali ini SeHun angkat bicara.

" Beres~ " ChangMin mendecak remeh.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aura JongHyun bisa hitam pekat begitu? Bukankah alaminya aura kaum werewolf berwarna biru tua? " tanya Tao dengan kepolosan luar biasa yang tidak pada tempatnya.

" Tao-er… " geram Kris mendadak frustasi.

" WuFan-ssi, yang sabar ya~? " ledek ChangMin terang-terangan.

" Khu… khu… biarkan saja WuFan-ssi. " SeHun terkekeh menghadapi polah Tao yang mirip anak kecil. " Alaminya memang begitu. Seperti yang kita tahu, werewolf beraura biru tua, vampire beraura ungu ametys dan Kumiho beraura putih perak. Secara alami. Tapi kalau hati kita sudah tercemar kegelapan, lama kelamaan aura kita akan berubah menjadi hitam. "

" Hummm… lalu, kapan mereka akan bertarung, sudah hampir lima menit lho, mereka cuma saling menatap begitu. Apa mereka tidak sakit mata? " oh my God sun! Rasanya kali ini bukan hanya Kris saja yang ingin ber-headdesk gara2 celetukan Tao, tapi SeHun dan ChangMin juga.

" Fuh… Arasseo, arasseo… " SeHun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arena pertempuran, tepat di belakang JongDae. Ditepuknya bahu sang Kumiho alpha, " Ne, JongDae, semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan pertempuran ini, semakin cepat kita semua bisa kembali ke rumah. "

" Tsk! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga ingin masalah ini cepat selesai! " gerutu JongDae sambil matanya tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan JongHyun.

Waktu berlalu lambat dalam kekkai pembatas dimensi buatan Kris, kedua mahluk non manusia dengan kemampuan sihir tinggi itu masih tetap terdiam, menantikan momentum yang tepat untuk bisa memberikan serangan akhir yang mematikan. Udara terasa mencekam, tidak ada angin yang berhembus sama sekali, ketegangan menjalar di mana-mana. Dari sekian banyak anggota werewolf yang berkhianat, hanya JongHyun seorang yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka. Namja itu dengan mudahnya membunuh beberapa orang anggota JongDae dan SeHun yang berkekuatan setara dengannya. Anggota sedarah keluarga Kim? Oh, mereka semua ditugaskan untuk menjaga kediaman JongDae, melindungi korban luka dan –terutama– MinSeok dari kemungkinan serangan musuh. Yang ikut bertempur di sini adalah vampire-vampire dari pertalian darah keluarga lain.

_Kekasih ku tersayang…_

_Istri ku tercinta…_

_Pasangan hidup ku, yang melengkapi bagian jiwa ku dan menyempurnakan kekuatan ku…_

_MinSeok-ku…_

_Draicara-ku, Mate-ku…_

_Aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini…_

_Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang menyakiti mu…_

_Demi diri mu, apapun akan kulakukan…_

_Bahkan bila harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun…_

_Akan aku buat mereka merasakan neraka karena telah berani membuatmu terluka…_

Selembar daun maple yang gugur terbang melayang terbawa angin ke dalam lingkup kekkai, detik saat lembaran kuning keemasan itu menyentuh tanah dengan lembut, menjadi penanda kembali bergulirnya waktu yang seakan berhenti berdetak. Dua buah aura itu bergerak maju, melesat kencang saling bertabrakan, pertarungan antara bola cahaya hitam dan putih yang mengapung di udara kosong itu terlihat sangat memikat. Percikan api kebiruan yang muncul dari pukulan atau tendangan bertenaga magis keduanya begitu indah sekaligus mematikan. Benturan aura pekat itu pun memiliki efek yang dahsyat, para mahluk magis yang kekuatannya jauh di bawah mereka segera berlari mencari perlindungan di dalam gedung-gedung perbelanjaan kalau tidak ingin terhempas keluar dari dalam kekkai atau menjadi ringsek diterjang gelombang bertekanan 10Gravity. Penonton yang tersisa hanyalah mereka yang mampu berdiri tegak tanpa terpengaruh gelombang aura mengerikan itu. Kris, SeHun, YunHo dan beberapa orang berkekuatan magis tinggi lainnya yang jadi penikmat pertarungan sengit itu.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka berdua masih terus bertarung, tidak ada yang terlihat kelelahan atau ingin mengalah, keduanya imbang dan sama kuat. Tapi selain tingkat kekuatan, ada hal lain yang menjadi penentu berakhirnya sebuah pertempuran. _Raison d'Etre_. Memang keduanya punya kekuatan setara, tapi JongHyun yang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam kegelapan hanya bertarung untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sudah terobsesi dengan kekuasaan tidak peduli lagi seberapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Karena hati nurani JongHyun sudah lama mati. Berbeda dengan JongDae, dia bertempur habis-habisan untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Demi melindungi mereka, balas dendam seperti apa pun akan dilakukan JongDae. Saat ini ada banyak mahluk yang menggantungkan harapan di bahunya, harapan agar dia bisa mengalahkan JongHyun dan membawa kembali kedamain di antara ras mahluk magis. _Demi rasa sakit yang diderita MinSeok dan adik-adikku, demi kedamaian yang telah kau renggut dari tanah ini…_ gumam JongDae dalam hati.

" Lihat Kris, sebentar lagi pertarungan usai. " kata SeHun, namja itu menyandarkan dirinya dengan gesture bosan ke sebuah tiang lampu jalan.

" Arrasseo… Tao-er, siapkan pemakaman hitam untuk sang pengkhianat. " seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibir Kris.

" AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! " gelegar raungan JongHyun terdengar dari kejauhan, bola hitam auranya berkilat terang.

" PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA, JONGHYUUUUUN! " JongDae berteriak keras membalas raungan itu sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Semua yang berharga, semua harapan dan impian akan kedamaian. Semuanya dipertaruhkan JongDae dalam serangan terakhirnya ini. Hidup dan matinya tergantung dari seberapa kuat keinginan hatinya untuk pulang ke pelukan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan benturan energi yang dahsyat itu pun tak terelakkan lagi…

…Epilog…

Didalam kamar tidur serba putih itu, MinSeok tengah meregang nyawa. Peluh bercucuran deras di sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sesekali dia mengerang kesakitan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. JongDae yang menyangga punggung MinSeok pun tak kalah panik, desis nyeri meluncur dari bibirnya ketika MinSeok mencengkeram bahunya erat-erat. Kuku jemari MinSeok yang memanjang dan menajam menacap dalam di kedua bahunya. JongDae sampai yakin kalau tulang bahunya retak semua karena cengkeraman MinSeok yang bertenaga vampire. Ya, hari ini MinSeok melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Sejak pagi dia telah menguras tenaganya untuk melahirkan putera pertama mereka. Seorang lelaki mungil yang memiliki telinga dan ekor Kumiho putih-perak seperti milik ayahnya. Dan sekarang MinSeok berjuang melahirkan puteranya yang kedua. Yang diperkirakan akan memiliki sayap hitam yang indah milik ibunya. Di depan selangkangan MinSeok yang terbuka lebar –sehari sebelumnya, gender MinSeok berubah menjadi yeoja untuk memudahkan kelahiran buah hatinya–, JaeJoong melonggokkan kepalanya ke balik selimut.

" Yosh! Kepalanya sudah kelihatan! " seru JaeJoong.

Sebentar kemudian dia menyuruh SuHo untuk membawakan sebaskom air hangat, handuk dan gunting steril. Lalu dia juga memberikan aba-aba pada MinSeok untuk mengatur nafasnya. MinSeok mengernyit nyeri ketika sebuah kontraksi yang cukup kuat mulai terasa, nafasnya seakan tersendat. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah, tinggal sedikit lagi dan puteranya akan terlahir. Maka dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya MinSeok mendorong bayinya keluar dari dalam rahimnya. Perjuangan MinSeok terbayar tuntas saat mendengar tangis bayinya itu.

" Selamat MinSeok-ssi! Yang kedua ini juga lelaki. Dia seorang vampire yang sehat! " seru SuHo sambil memandang kagum sayap-sayap hitam mungil milik si bayi.

" MinSeok… kau hebat… kau ibu yang luar biasa… " puji JongDae tulus, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahunya yang bersimbah darah.

" JongDae… anak kita… akhirnya kita bisa melihat mereka berdua… " air mata mengaliri wajah pucat MinSeok yang sedikit merona bahagia. Nafasnya masih sedikit terengah.

" Ya… Aku juga menepati janji ku untuk menyaksikan kelahiran mereka. " JongDae tersenyum senang, dikecupnya dengan sayang kening MinSeok yang basah oleh keringat.

" Gomawo… hiks… " ucap MinSeok di sela isakannya.

" Ne, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka? " tanya JongDae saat dia menerima bayinya yang bersayap hitam dari JaeJoong.

" Aa… Yang bertelinga rubah ini, ku beri dia nama KyungSoo. " tunjuk MinSeok pada bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. " Dan yang bersayap hitam dalam gendonganmu itu, ku beri dia nama DaeHyun. "

" KyungSoo, DaeHyun, selamat datang ke dunia ini. Selamat menjadi bagian keluarga kecil ini. "

" Ayah dan ibu sangat mencintai kalian… "

Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum. JongDae pun lalu menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur. Sebuah ciuman lembut sebagai ikrar cinta abadinya untuk MinSeok.

~~~FIN~~~

Minna-saaa~n dimohon review.x yaaa~

=D


End file.
